


Wheels

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets caught by surprise when he finds his normally clean and tidy partner working on his motorbike without a care in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels

Everything seemed strangely opposite. For once, Steve was absorbed into an engine, and Tony was stuck entertaining himself elsewhere. Elsewhere happened to be the other side of the tower, trapped in his office where Pepper had taken advantage of Steve’s distraction to rope Tony into his long-overdue paperwork. Both SHIELD and SI. It worked well for all – besides Tony, who hated paperwork with a burning passion.

Steve wasn’t sure how long it had been. He may not be as addicted to mechanics as Tony was; there were few who were. But he had a particular fondness for motorbikes, particularly after the attachment he’d had to the bike that served him so well during the war, and he knew more than enough to pull one to pieces, clean it thoroughly, and piece it back together if he felt like it. And not only had Rogers been granted two weeks of leave from his SHIELD duties, but Pepper had previously asked him for some help in pulling Tony into his paperwork. Something that seemed to involve the distraction of the soldier being removed.

It could be lunch time, it could be midnight. It was most likely some happy medium in between, though Steve could not be sure really. The blond stepped back from his bike, wiping his grease-covered hands on a cloth as he ran his eyes over the vehicle. Tony asked him time and time again why he loved his bikes so much, criticising them and repeatedly insisting cars were a better choice – despite the fact that he had bought too many bikes for him anyway – but Steve couldn’t quite explain why. It was like asking Tony why he loved cars as he did. Some things just are. A small smile curled the corners of Steve’s lips as his gaze travelled over each and every inch of the bike, ensuring it was in perfect condition.

“ You didn’t have a role to play in my entrapment today, did you? “

The voice startled him, but Steve did not turn. It was rare for Tony to be able to sneak up on the soldier, but he had been so distracted by the bike it wasn’t really a surprise. The brunette stepped beside him, a grouchy expression on his face while he crossed his arms over his chest. Steve could not help but chuckle.

“ Now, why would I do that? “ A hint of sass was thrown into his voice for good measure, but Steve kept his response fairly innocent. Of course, Tony picked up on it no problem and gave his other half a nudge in the ribs. “ Besides, now you’re free and clear to ignore your paperwork for another month. “

“ It wasn’t a month. “

“ Yes it was. “

“ It was n—Hey Steve? “

It was amazing the way Tony’s voice could change in mid-sentence. Steve turned his gaze to the smaller man, his expression mingled with curiosity and amusement, something that only grew as he noticed the expression Tony held. His bright eyes were fixed on Steve’s, eying the marks the blond knew he had. However he tried to keep clean and tidy, mechanical work always left marks of grease and oil everywhere. Steve knew he had smudges on his face, on his white singlet, on his arms. His hands were fairly clean now, thanks to the rag in his hands. The rest of him though was a sight of mess. Something Tony did not see often.

Something Tony would generally react very interestingly to.

“ What is it, Tony? “ The innocence Steve had used earlier overtook his entire tone as he stepped forward. A small intake of breath from behind him only spurred Steve on as he turned and leaned back against the balanced bike, knowing full well the entire structure was enhanced to endure just about anything. Including a rather muscled 6-foot-something man leaning against it. Tony blinked for a moment before responding.

“ You uh, you’ve got something on your face. “ Tony’s voice shook ever so slight, something he covered with a clearing of his throat. Steve knew him too well, though, recognising it entirely. He stretched his arms and his torso for a moment, only half for effect. Working for so long without pause took its toll even on a supersoldier. It had the desired effect on Tony, though, somehow forcing him to take a step closer to Steve.

“ Oh yeah, I know, I need to head upstairs and take a shower. A nice- “ Another step- “ Hot- “ the slightest gulp- “ Shower.”

“ I don’t think so, Rogers. “ Tony stopped inches away from his other half, and Steve could practically feel the heat radiating off the man’s body. While he kept playing that innocent, good-natured expression, Steve was warming up himself, and the close proximity was not helping in the slightest.

“ Why not, dear? “

“ Don’t play dumb, I can see it in your eyes. “ Dammit. Tony had always been able to read Steve to a tee, able to see the slightest signs, the smallest shifts, the practically invisible tells of the soldier. Not that he could talk; Steve could see those eyes turning mischievous wild, as they always did. A pair of hands pushed him back, one on his shoulder and the other on his chest, until Steve was forced to swing his leg over the bike to keep his balance. Followed suit, scrambling onto the seat and forcing Steve to lean back against the tank of his own bike. And while he sat close enough for his legs to drape over Steve’s thighs, his feet resting on the footholds of the bike, there were still a couple of inches between their bodies.

“ Yours aren’t exactly clear, you know. “ Steve quipped in response, his heart hardly in the bickering as Tony’s hand rested on his side. As his other found it’s way to his shoulder, fingers curling against him, it was all too natural for Steve’s own hand to wrap around Tony’s thigh, holding him in place, balancing him, keeping him from backing away.

“ S’all your fault, Steve. “ Tony murmured, and without giving Steve a chance to respond, he closed the distance. Steve’s eyes slid shut as their lips pressed together, his hand finding it’s way to the back of Tony’s hair, his fingers tangling in his hair as they kissed. Tony was insistent and passionate, as always, and Steve had no problem with that, feeling just as eager and desperate as Tony, leaning back on the bike as his partner kissed harder, the two of them losing themselves in each other.


End file.
